


Offer

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Guzma got caught and offered Nanu something for his release.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Cuffed onto a office chair at the back of a deteriorated police station, Guzma stared angrily at the old police officer in front of him. Nanu shrugged his shoulders. "You can glare as much as you want. You're not getting out of here."

"You think you can hold Guzma? As if some dinky ass handcuffs can hold me!?", Guzma exclaimed. Nanu just shook his head in reply. "Can't really say all that when you're a sitting duck, kid." Nanu stared down at the young man, white hair puffed up and his gold necklace irritatingly gleaming against the fluorescent light. Does he not realized how dumb he looks?

As Guzma continued to angrily stare back, Nanu quickly got bored and went to feed his mini-army of Meowth. Squatting down and pouring down bits of Pokebeans, he could hear Guzma grumble and struggle against the cuffs behind his back, wheeling around as he tried to break the cuffs apart.

"Oi, can you keep it down?", Nanu asked, turning his head swiftly to see Guzma wrestling against the cuffs, continue his fierce stare at Nanu's back. As they continue to eyeball each other, Guzma suddenly broke into a uncharacteristic smile.

"So, old man. You must live here all alone, huh? Can't imagine anyone else willing to be around so much goddamn Meowth.", Guzma mouthed off. Nanu, confused at Guzma's sudden attitude change, just continue sitting, as one of his Meowth wandered close by for a pat.

Guzma continued on with a smirk, "Must be so dull surrounded with only pokemon for company. Bet you haven't gotten a fuck in ages." Nanu coughed loudly, scaring his Meowth away. As much as he wanted to keep calm and maintain his stoic position, that had definitely caught him in surprise.

Guzma chuckled. Clearly he got the reaction that he was hoping for. "So, I'm right? I thought the Kahuna would be able to get lots of girls. Or boys. Heh." Nanu stood up and crossed his arms, "Oi, kid. You should stop talking instead of rambling about bullshit."

"Heh, did I hit a nerve? Maybe if you get laid some time, you wouldn't be such an hardass.", Guzma attempted to shrugged his shoulders but his bounded hands prevent him so. He flashed an annoyed look before quickly pasting back his smile. Nanu just rolled his eyes. Whatever Guzma is trying to do, it's definitely not going to work.

"I heard old Nanu here really likes blowjobs." Nanu's eyes widen as Guzma continued to give his signature smirk. Rocking his legs around, Guzma continued. "Heard he used to pick up chicks and make them down all the way..."

Nanu muttered, "What are you talking about?". Realizing that he's just falling for bait, he angrily reprimand himself before Guzma continued. "Hey, my grunts aren't _completely worthless_. Looking atcha now, I guess the information was accurate, eh?"

Nanu grumbled, tapping his foot as Guzma focus his sights on him, before he asked, "Hey, let me off and I'll suck you off."

Nanu froze, surprised at what he had just heard. Did the "big boss" of Team Skull just offered to give him a blowjob? Guzma chuckled at the reaction, "What? Why you acting like a virgin for?" Giving a wink, he rolled his chair closer to Nanu. Close enough that his face is right next to Nanu's crotch.  
Opening his mouth and letting his breathe flow out, Guzma whispered. "Come on, we're just helping each other out."

With a sudden grasp on his hair, Guzma flinched. He stared up right up at Nanu's face, holding his regular calm expression. Realizing that he must have been getting under Nanu's skin, he laughed before continuing. "Huh, you're into rough play? I'm fine with that, as long as you warn me beforehand."

Nanu didn't reply, as he continued to look down upon Guzma. As if contemplating if he wanted to do this. Or at least that was what Guzma hoped. Swiveling the chair he was stuck on, Guzma suddenly pushed his face against Nanu's crotch, nuzzling him quickly before Nanu could push him off.

However, Nanu didn't push him off, as expected. Instead, he let Guzma rub himself against his slacks covered crotch. It felt nice. Admittedly, it had been a really long time since he had gotten any action. Not like he actively avoided it. Just because of... circumstances.

Guzma seemed to found what he was seeking, as he grinded his face against the slowly hardening cock of Officer Nanu. Chuckling to himself softly, he opened his mouth and softly suckled the hardening shaft. Nanu grunted, rocking his hips against Guzma's face, narrowing his eyes as his hands twitched against the urge to pull his pants off and grab Guzma's hair.

Guzma pulled off, licking his lips seductively as he left a huge wet spot on Nanu's pants. "Come on, boss. I'll give you all you want and all you have to do is let me out."Opening his mouth wide, he winked and helded his tongue out, as if he was begging to be throat- fucked.

Nanu tried to hold on. Maintain his dignity. Keep his authority. But he couldn't. Grabbing Guzma's chin in order to secure control, he quicked shucked off his pants, revealing his Meowth-printed boxers, and his hard dick breaking through the hole in front. Guzma sniggered at the sight, before sticking his tongue out, slipping it underneath Nanu's throbbing dick.

Nanu slowly rubbed his dick alongside Guzma's wet tongue, feeling the muscle slicked his cock with saliva. Guzma looked focused, moving his chair around so that he could wrap his mouth around Nanu's cockhead. As Guzma crinkled his nose at the bitter salty flavor of Nanu's pre-cum, Nanu petted down Guzma's messy hair, moving his hands around, feeling his way behind Guzma's ears, and massaging Guzma's scalp.

When it looked like Guzma was ready for more, Nanu pushed in deeper, stabbing his cock down Guzma's warm throat. Guzma closed his eyes, clearly trying to suppress his gag reflex. Eventually, Nanu took pity and slowly pulled back, letting Guzma breathe in heavily. "Fucker.", Guzma muttered before he dove back for more, licking the head like it was a lollipop, moving his tongue around the slit as much as possible.

Nanu grabbed the base of his dick, before lightly slapping his dick against Guzma's face. Guzma's expression turned annoyed, as Nanu grinded his spit-covered dick all over Guzma's face. "Are ya just gonna keep doing this, you fucker?" Guzma angrily exclaimed. Nanu gave his signature half-smirk before he slipped his thumb into Guzma's mouth, pushing it up to get him to open up.

Guzma rolled his eyes before opening up, as Nanu aimed himself at the pleasurable opening. "I'm gonna go balls deep, you hear?", Nanu said, smirking at Guzma's increasingly alarmed expression. As he slowly stuffed Guzma's mouth with his cock, he shifted his stance for maximum control, and grabbed the back of Guzma's head.

Taking in Guzma's dull expression, as if he was accepting this and is just waiting for it to be done, Nanu quickly thrust in. Guzma gagged, despite his mental preparation, and the handcuff jiggled as his body instinctively tried to pushed him off. However, Nanu's firm grip made it impossible and he eventually submitted as Nanu quickly made use of his mouth.

With deep and quick thrusts, Nanu overwhelmed himself with pleasure. Watching this punk ass kid who had been causing him so much trouble get fucked in the mouth gave Nanu a guilty bliss, as he tried to maintain momentum. Struggling against the tight vice wrapped around his dick, he pummeled his hips against Guzma's face, wringing out moist sounds, and the occasional gags from Guzma. As his boxers got wet from sweat and saliva, Nanu hold back as much moans as he can, even though it was admittedly a struggle.

A spike of pleasure ran through his body as every loud suckle and lick that Guzma would give. As his breathing hiked and his balls rose upward, in tune of his coming orgasm, he quickly pulled off and pumped himself off, as one hand still kept Guzma in check.

However, Guzma seemed to have other things in mind, as he struggled immensely to secure his grasp of Nanu's throbbing cock in his mouth. Diving forth, he slipped his lips against Nanu's cockhead before sucking hard. Nanu couldn't hold on, and he came with a loud groan. Thick, white squrts of cum erupted out, pumping and coating Guzma's mouth with his semen.

After a few seconds of orgasm, Nanu released his grasp onto Guzma and walked back, focusing his sights on Guzma's wet and bruised lips. Guzma slowly opened up his mouth, revealing the copious amount of semen still inside. Lifting his head, he swallowed a few drops, giving Nanu a wink before spitting the rest out onto the floor. Guzma breathing heavily with his chest out, gave Nanu a grin before he shook his hands that's still trapped behind his back.

"A deal's a deal. Get me out of here.", Guzma asked triumphantly. Nanu could only stare back before pulling his pants up and laying down onto his couch. "I never said yes."

A quick pause started before Guzma started shouting. "OH FUCK OFF, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GET ME OUT!." Nanu groaned. There goes the hope of getting a nice sleep. He quickly grab a packet of cigarettes before walking out of the office, leaving an angry Guzma screaming and wheeling around.

\----  
After a quick cigarette break, he came back to the sight of Guzma gone and a pair of melted handcuffs. Oh right, that chick with the Salazzle.

Well, that could have gone better.


	2. Offer No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma's grunts were captured by Nanu so he decided to pay the old man a visit.

Nanu was laying back on his couch, stroking behind the ears of his Meowth when Guzma burst through the door and into his house. "Yo, old man! I heard you got my crew trapped in here!", he shouted agitated.

Nanu just pointed back casually, as grunts, a male and female, trapped in a tall metal cage squealed at the sight of their savior. Guzma coolly approached with his wide grin, while dodging Meowth that walked close, looking for a head pat.

Clutching the lock, Guzma tried to break with his physical strength, making Nanu snort in amusement. With a grumpy glance, he kicked the cage in frustration as his grunts clapped and said encouragements. "Good try, boss!"

With one last punch (and applause from the grunts), Guzma swiftly turned towards Nanu. "Where's the key?"

Nanu rose one of his eyebrow. "Do you really think I'm just gonna give it to you? I'm not stupid, kid."

Grabbing Nanu's shoulder with a firm hold, Guzma leaned down and darkly whispered, "Don't make it say it again, old man." Nanu just scoffed before breaking away, rising up to his feet and pulling a old worn out key from his pocket.

Quickly dodging Guzma's hands as he tried to snatch the key away, Nanu whistled before slipping the key inside his back pocket. The grunts cheered as Guzma wrapped his arms against Nanu's waist, pushing him down hard. Stumbling together onto the floor, Guzma cupped a hand against Nanu's ass while keeping a firm grip against Nanu's waist.

Nanu coughed and whispered, "Someone's frisky." Guzma grumbled and replied, "I'm just trying to get it, you idiot!" Nanu just hummed and turned his back against Guzma, pushing his bottom gently against Guzma's hips.

With a push and a grunt, Nanu smirked when he felt the slow hardening rubbing against him. Guzma clearly realized his predicament as he tried to reach for the key, before starting pushing Nanu's back away, which just encouraged Nanu more.

Turning around and quickly slipping the keys from his back pocket to his sides, he pushed his hips against Guzma and quietly whispered, his slightly heavier breathing sending tingles down Guzma's spines. "I'll give you the key if you come with me to the bathroom."

Guzma blushed furiously, at himself for reacting and at Nanu for putting on such an embarrassing display. He quickly face his grunts, who seems none the while wiser, who clapped and cheered. "Go boss! Get the key!", they yelled.

Guzma coughed to mask his embarrassment, as Nanu just smirked and shift his hips, lightly grinding the hardening cocks together. Guzma quickly gripped Nanu's hips to stop him, which only made Nanu shook his head smugly. Lightly rubbing Guzma's cock with his free hand, Nanu leaned in, blowing warm air against Guzma's tightened neck.

With a tired sigh, Guzma stood up, adjusting his clothes so his erection was not so prominent (Nanu noted that it was difficult in those baggy pants of his), before raising his arms up in a dramatic manner and pointing at Nanu.

"I, Guzma challenge ya to a fight for the key!"

"And I supposed this would take place in the bathroom?"

"Y-Yeah." Guzma mumbled, before quickly replying. "Guzma will spare you the shame of being beaten in front of my grunts!", ending with a cough and an embarrassed frown.

"Boss! Try your best! Aaah!" The grunts screamed out, as the female grunt dramatically fanned herself with her hand, and the male grunt stamped around.

Side-eyeing, Nan grabbed Guzma's hand before pulling him towards the bathroom. "Come on then, kid."

\---

Before long, they went inside Nanu's bathroom, Nanu coolly leaning and locking the door behind them. A surprisingly clean room, Guzma thought as his eyes wandered around. The floor is clean, the bathtub is spotless, there was a Meowth rug that he was sure his female grunts would describe as cute.

He awkwardly glanced around, before walking to the front of the sink and opening up the mirror cabinet. Snooping around curiously, he cheekily asked, "So you gonna need some viagra, old man?"

Nanu snorted as he walked behind Guzma. He smiled as Guzma wiggled his bottom as he searched around his belongings. It seemed like it was something that Guzma did unintentionally, not realizing that simple motion was turning Nanu on. Gliding a hand against Guzma's ass, Nanu received a flinch and a grumble in reply.

"There's some lubricant right there.", Nanu pointed out, as Guzma cautiously grabbed a fairly large bottle of lube, right next to a wore-out tube of toothpaste. Guzma smiled at the dumb thought of Nanu accidentally brushing his teeth with lube before a firm grab brought his mind back to his situation.

Handing the bottle behind his shoulder, Guzma grabbed the edges of the sink firmly as Nanu slowly pulled his pants down.

Nanu looked at the prized posterior in front of him, the pale and surprisingly thick mass of muscle and meat. He grabbed a cheek before giving it a light pinch. As he slicked up a finger, he leaned closer and gave a soft, sensual kiss onto Guzma's neck.

"No hickeys", Guzma grumbled as he awkwardly pushed his ass out. "And go quicker."

Nanu frowned. He admittedly wanted more than a quick bang, but if that was what Guzma wanted...

As Nanu pushed his finger against Guzma's hole, he softly massaged Guzma's thighs, mumbling the word "Relax" repeatly. Guzma's breathing eventually slowed, as his legs shook nervously and his body relaxed as Nanu pumped his fingers against his ass.

As Nanu cautiously inserted more fingers in, his unoccupied hand snaked inside Guzma's white t-shirt, feeling up the various bumps of Guzma's abdominal muscles before reaching up to Guzma's pectorals. Giving a light squeeze, Nanu flicked a finger against Guzma's nipple, before giving a particular deep finger thrust.

As he slowly pulled his fingers out, Guzma let out a surprisingly deep moan. As Nanu bend down and pulled the cheeks of Guzma's ass apart, he smiled at the loosen hole before quickly shucking his pants down and slicking himself up with left over lubricant.

Guzma leaned forward against the sink, as he panted heavily, sweat forming on his forehead. Licking his drying lips, Guzma closed his eyes as he felt the prodding of Nanu's cock against his hole.

Nanu cooed and huffed as he softly pushed inside, shifting his hips before pushing deeper inside. As his hands wandered down, he gently grasped Guzma's throbbing erection, which was already slicked with pre-cum. Grinning, he pumped his hands against Guzma's cock as he gently fucked Guzma, receiving a whine and a grunt in response.

Moving his hands in beat with his thrusts, Nanu slowly fucked Guzma, his eyes weary and lazy, as he stared down Guzma's exposed neck. As much as he wanted to bite down and claim Guzma as his own, he didn't want Guzma to get angry and make a fuss. Guzma was always so temperamental.

Instead, he pushed his head against Guzma's back, nuzzling his face against Guzma's jacket, blocking his thoughts as he focused on the sounds of Guzma's breathing. The tightness of Guzma's ass clenching against his cock in a vise. The occasional rub of their legs together.

Nanu grunted and quicken his pace, as his hands roamed more aggressively. Guzma pushed back as he tried to muffle his moans with his hand. "God, you're so cute...", Nanu mumbled out as the sounds of slamming flesh echoed around the room.

As his climax approaches, Nanu pushed in balls deep and stayed in, breathing heavily. Guzma gulped nervously as his body adjusted to having a fat cock deep inside of him. A few seconds pass before Nanu suddenly pulled out and slammed back in, eliciting a surprised and throaty moan out of Guzma.

A few seconds of quick jabs and thrusts passed before Nanu pulled out. Adjusting his stance, he stroked himself over the sight of Guzma's sweaty ass before squirting warm ropes of cum all over Guzma's ass. A few strands flew off and cling against the hem of Guzma's jacket.

Nanu shakenly stood back as he stared at his accomplishment. Guzma sweaty, his pale bottom shining against the bathroom light, face red with embarrassment and excitement, his cock throbbing straight upwards.

"Are you done...?", Guzma panted out. Getting a soft confirmation, Guzma quickly grabbed himself and jacked off, before quickly cumming on his own, shamelessly leaking onto the floor with his legs spread out. After stroking himself and getting as much thick cum out as he can, he quickly turned around to face Nanu. "Give me the key."

\----

After Guzma wiped himself clean, and scolded Nanu for messing up his jacket,they awkwardly walked out. Guzma changed his attitude quickly as he got back his swagger, chest out. He jingled the keys, expecting cheers but receive silence instead.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?"

Nanu yawned and walked past Guzma before curiosity got the best of him. He made a quick glance, before stopping and staring back at the molten cage, hot steel staining the floor of his house.

"Goddamn, this is gonna be a bitch to clean up.", Nanu whined as Guzma stomped his feet angrily before stoppin aruptly. Guzma rubbed his bottom gingerly before he ran out of the house, brushing past Nanu who kept rubbing his face in frustration.

"PLU, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just quickly wrote this out, did not even edited it. Sorry if it's bad, but I appreciate comments (negative or positive) and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write. Please enjoy and I hope to hear some criticism.


End file.
